


Listen to Me

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: Tumblr askHello love! Could you possibly do a merlin x reader smut where she’s dating Merlin and she risks her life on a mission when Merlin specifically told her not to and he gets annoyed and shows her to listen to him in the future? ;))) smuttt pleeeaseeee ;;;;;;;;;)





	Listen to Me

“I told you to be careful!” Merlin said in a voice that was more stern that usual. He was cleaning a cut on your cheek.  
“Look, the bullet only grazed me. I had everything under control. Like always.” You countered with a cross of your arms. Look into to the eyes of your boyfriend, challenging him.  
The medbay was empty except for the two of you. It was extremely late and you had just come back from a very stressful and dangerous mission. It wasn’t supposed to be though. It was going to be easy, but you just had to take put that one guard, resulting in a fire fight that left you with a scrape or two.  
“You were not in control! You nearly got shot ‘n the head!” He said as he touched a very sensitive place with a cotton ball soaked in alcohol making you wince and pull away. “Stay still please.”  
You huffed and did as you were told. “I don’t understand why you are so upset. I got the file. And I had to go through that door to get it. So what’s the big deal?” You asked in a very defensive tone.  
Merlin sighed and placed the cotton ball on the tray next to the bed you we sitting on. “Th’ deal is that I told you not to engage any unnecessary enemies. You could have snuck in, like I told you. But instead of doing that you rushed in putting yourself in danger. Why don’t you listen?”  
“Because my way worked just as well and took half the time! I would have been there all night sneaking around if I had followed your orders!”  
You had bearly gotten the words out of your mouth when suddenly his lips were on yours in a harsh and controlling kiss, making you gasp. Merlin took that opportunity to deepen the kiss even further. You shuddered at how forceful he was, not that the kiss was unwelcome.  
After a few moments, he pulled away to whisper in your ear, “I’ll show you why you should listen to me.” His hands now exploring your body, slowly coming to a stop on your inner thigh, squeezing slightly.  
Your breath hitched at the thought of doing something so intimate in the middle of Kingsman HQ. You thought he was going to stop there but he soon snaked his hand up your inner thigh, underneath your skirt, toward your quivering center.  
“Hamish…” You moaned and his hand softly touched the outside of your soon to be wet underwear.  
Suddenly you hear someone walking down the hallway towards the medbay. Merlin quickly pulled away and straightened your skirt. As the person walked past the opening to the room you both heave a breath of relief.  
Merlin then placed his hand on your cheek, being careful not to disturb the healing cut there. Giving you a very long and deep kiss, he pulls back to speak. “We’ll finish this later you naughty girl.”


End file.
